


Face to the Sun

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: All for the Game Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Actual astronomy nerd Jean Moreau, Actual sunshine Jeremy Knox, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Intervention, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Jeremy and Jean have been pining for each other for too long. The Trojans plan an intervention.





	Face to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApprenticedMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/gifts).



"They're at it again," Laila rolled her eyes at Alvarez.

"At this point, I don't think I need the announcement. I'm just going to assume it's going on. But let's pretend I care for a moment. What are they doing now?" Alvarez sighed.

"I can't explain it, you'll just have to see for yourself." Laila dragged her girlfriend out of the locker room and pointed to the corner of the court where Jeremy Knox was stretching in his most ass-hugging shorts and Jean Moreau was quite pointedly not looking.

"See something you like, Moreau?" Alvarez shouted across the court. Jean's gaze snapped to hers and his pale skin flushed. He turned to power walk away but ran full tilt into a rack of Exy equipment.

Jeremy immediately popped up and rushed over to help Jean up which resulted in two blushing boys standing far too close together, looking deep into each other's eyes, hands clasped between them.

"Oy, get a room, you two!" Pete shouted from the entrance and they sprung apart like they had been burned, Jeremy for a drink of water and Jean to start running full tilt around the edge of the court.

Alvarez popped Pete in the ear as she walked past. "Good going. I thought they were finally going to get a clue that time."

Pete scoffed. "Those two can't get a clue if it bit them on the face. They're not going to figure it out unless we tie their dicks together and lock them in a honeymoon suite overnight."

"That...sounds a little drastic," Laila laughed. "But you're not wrong about the need for intervention. I've got an idea."

* * *

Jean reached into his pocket for his keys but stopped as Alvarez shouted at him from down the hall.

"Hey, Moreau! I got a present for you!"

"Can it wait?" Jean glared. "Some of us know the value of rest and relaxation."

"Right, cause you know how to relax. Come with me now. You can get back to your roosting later. Or do you hang upside down from the curtain rod like a bat?" she laughed.

"Ha ha," Jean growled. "This better not take long. I get enough of you on the court."

"You'll be thanking me," Alvarez smirked.

"That remains to be seen," Jean rolled his eyes but turned to follow his teammate down the hallway anyway.

Jean's steps slowed as he realized they were approaching the room of their team captain.

"What is this about?" he asked in suspicion.

"Will you just trust me?"Alvarez grabbed his wrist to hurry him up.

Jean braced himself for a wave of anxiety at being manhandled but looked at Alvarez in shock when it didn't come.

"I do trust you," he said incredulously.

Alvarez stopped and looked back at him, recognizing the gravity of the moment. "Thank you," she said simply before she started pulling him down the hallway again.

And then they were in front of Jeremy's door. Laila and the rest of the team were standing there too, completely silently.

"Did I forget about a team meeting?" Jean asked, eyebrow raised. "And if so, why isn't Jeremy out here already?"

Working quickly, Laila yanked open the door and Alvarez pushed him in. Jean tripped on the edge of the carpet and almost went down. The door slammed behind him and a suspicious amount of activity continued on the other side of the door.

Jeremy looked up and grinned and Jean was tempted to check his cheeks and nose for sunburn. But Jeremy just kept looking up expectantly and Jean couldn’t take it. He was just so pure and Jean broke everything he touched. He whirled around and tried to fling open the door but it wouldn’t budge. He pounded on it but there was no answer except for a suspiciously loud snicker.

“Hey,” Jeremy came up behind Jean and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t break my door.”

Jean flinched away violently and turned to press his back against the door. He slid slowly down, his breath coming quick and rasping. Black spots started forming in front of his eyes and more than anything, he wished he knew how to catch his breath.

When he came back to himself, his hand was pressed tight to Jeremy’s heart so he could feel the reassuring, steady beat and the man himself was speaking in low tones. With great effort, Jean pulled himself together enough to hear what was being spoken.

“Hey, you’re alright. I’ve got you. Just slow it down,” Jeremy murmured. He looked into Jean’s face and immediately brightened. “Oh hey!” There you are!”

“Don’t,” Jean rasped. He took his hand back and flexed it tightly, trying to get rid of the feel of Jeremy’s solid chest from his fingers.

Jeremy sighed and turned to sit next to Jean on the floor. There was a line of heat all up Jean’s side from where Jeremy’s shoulder was pressed into him. Jean tried but he didn’t have the strength to pull away.  
“I think the team is trying to very unsubtly tell us that we need to talk about this.,” Jeremy finally said.

“Talk about what?” Jean asked, wincing as his voice broke.

Jeremy laughed and Jean squinted and then looked away.

“Like that. Like how you always look away when I smile at you.” Jeremy’s smile dimmed.

“Solar retinopathy would be the death of my career,” Jean mumbled.

“Um...what?” Jeremy asked.

“Well look at you. There’s just so much...light in you. And me, I’m nothing like that. I’ve lived in the darkness for so long it’s soaked into every piece of me. And I don’t know what will happen if I let myself fall into your orbit. What if I’m just this black hole and I suck the light from you until you implode like me. And when that happens, how do I go back to living in the dark?” Jean sighed and pulled his knees to his chest. He dropped his face until his forehead was resting on his bony kneecaps.

“First of all, you are such a nerd but I love extended metaphor so I don’t even care. And second, there’s no way you’re a black hole.” Jeremy scoffed.

“What am I then?” Jean whispered into his knees.

“You’re like...well if I’m the sun then you’re a sunflower seed!” Jeremy grinned triumphantly.

“A...sunflower seed?” Jean laughed, trying not to let the hysteria creep through

“Yeah, cause you’ve been isolated and stuck down deep in the dark but someone watered you and stuff and now you’re gonna reach for the sunlight and grow big and strong!” Jeremy reached over and rubbed big slow circles on his back.

“And then fall over when I grow too tall and my stalk can no longer bear the weight of my own hubris,” Jean sighed.

Jeremy punched him in the shoulder and it surprised Jean so much that he looked up at Jeremy again.

“Hey, it’s my metaphor an I get to decide how far we take it. The point is, I’m trying to reach out. Maybe you could try a little...and reach back?” Jeremy said and looked so stupidly hopeful that Jean found himself almost against his will, leaning over and kissing the look off his face.

Jeremy smiled again when Jean pulled back. And instead of looking away, Jean allowed himself to look his fill and maybe Jeremy is right. Because he could feel himself getting stronger every moment. Jeremy put his hand on the side of Jean’s face to pull him back in and this time, Jean let himself reach.


End file.
